


L'Alliance Romaine

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Ancient Rome, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La trajectoire de l'alliance d'Arthur. Spoilers livre VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Alliance Romaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts), [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> Tout est à Alexandre Astier et à la team des Petits Croustillants.
> 
> Basé sur une ask de TheBlackWook, postée par UnePierreIncandescente.

Brièvement, Manilius sourit de voir Arthurus secouer la tête, attristé, et décrire sa demande en mariage avortée. Fort de son échec, secrètement ravi de son infortune, le soldat est ravi d’apprendre que non seulement trop âgée, la dame est – surtout – déjà une épousée…  
Leurs nuits sous les mêmes draps, les petites orgies, les privautés intimes : tout cela lui reste acquis. Mani sait bien que son compagnon d’armes, de lit et de beuveries se contente de ça ; mais lui, hélas, sent poindre en son cœur un autre sentiment, qu’il refuse de nommer afin de le laisser au néant. 

*

À contrecœur, sans le montrer, c’est lui qui aide Drusilla à farfouiller dans les coffrets à bijoux qui jouxtent la chambre à coucher, derrière l’atrium. Débordant de pierres précieuses, de perles et de diamants, ces coffres renferment (entre autres) les bagues de la maisonnée. Trouver une paire d'alliances assez similaires, de facture simple bien qu’en argent coûteux, c’est facile pour lui qui se montre si habile aux osselets, pendant les heures de pause où il n’est pas puni, et qui parvient toujours à en rassembler deux identiques.  
De toute manière, les rondes dans le ghetto en tant que troufion de l’urbaine semblent désormais derrière lui – de même que les jeux d’argent. C’en est fini aussi des heures passées à ébouriffer Arthurus au petit matin, à lui claquer les fesses dans des fêtes dépravées. Le couple, maintenant, c’est son compagnon et Aconia. Eux n’ont d’ailleurs jamais vraiment eu cette dynamique, au fond.

*

Mani se marre quand ils oublient les bagues. Des mariages, il n’en a jamais vu en vrai… mais au théâtre, Héro et Léandre semblaient nettement moins maladroits ! Cela dit, le grand nigaud de prêtre chrétien ne les aide pas des masses. Les autres soupirent en regardant leurs pieds. C’est finalement Drusilla, hostile et inquiète du jugement des Lares du foyer, qui remarque enfin qu’il manque l’échange des alliances… scène inélégante, preste et empotée. Au lieu de se les passer l’un à l’autre, ils les enfilent benoîtement sur leurs doigts. Même le druide lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.  
Manilius, lui, espère obscurément que Junon se sentira assez vexée pour rompre cette union – mais sans tuer personne, attention !... Le courroux des dieux n’a point de discernement. Or il ne souhaite aucun mal à Aconia, si jolie dans sa robe aux couleurs de Vénus ; ni à Arthurus, bien sûr…

*

Il l’a paumée ! C’est ce qu’il dira à Arthurus, voilà. Juste perdue, égarée.  
En fait, Manilius errait au bord du lac, furieux et chagriné à l’idée d’un autre mariage ; l’alliance romaine bien au chaud dans sa paume ; un mouvement de colère l’a emporté… et il l’a jetée. Sans même le savoir ! Ni le vouloir. Le temps de s’en rendre compte, le mal était fait, c’était trop tard. Il peste à voix haute, s’insulte : Arthurus (Arthur, corrige-t-il mentalement) sera triste, évidemment. Dévasté, peut-être. Lui qui semble déjà si agité… La seule chose qui lui restait d’Aconia, sa femme ! Disparue, volatilisée !  
Oh, allez, ce n’est pas si grave. Aconia, il reviendra la chercher, de toute manière. Quand lui, Mani, ira ramener Licinia. Ils ont tout leur temps pour s’offrir de nouveaux présents. Et lui, pour oublier ses sentiments malvenus, cette colère et – il ose enfin penser le terme – cette jalousie.

*

Immergé dans l’eau jusqu’au buste, Perceval frissonne de froid. Auprès de lui, père Blaise paraît ravi et Merlin, mitigé. Bien qu’émerveillé par les lumineux reflets du soleil sur le lac sacré au solstice, le druide rechigne cependant à voir une autre ouaille abjurer le culte des esprits élémentaires pour partir célébrer le Dieu Unique. Le jeune chevalier a eu beau expliquer qu’il ne comptait ‘partir’ nulle part, que quand on a mal on dit ‘ouille’ et que sa mamie lui a appris que jurer c’était pas bien, la discussion (ou plutôt dispute) entre lesdits saints hommes lui est devenue tellement impigeable qu’il se contente depuis longtemps d’hocher la tête ou de murmurer ‘C’est pas faux’. Alors, bien embêté, il sautille sur un pied pour se réchauffer.  
C’est pas une très bonne idée : d’abord ça éclabousse, ensuite les deux autres râlent, et surtout, y a plein de petite caillasse sous la surface, ça abîme le pied… Perceval ramasse celui sur lequel il s’est vilainement écorché, et c’est pas du tout un caillou, en vrai, c’est une bague !  
Pendant que l’enchanteur déblatère on-ne-sait-quoi sur un Anneau Unique – il y comprend plus rien : c’est pas le Dieu, qui est Unique ? – et que père Blaise blablate aussi sur les Reliques de quèquechose, Arthur, resté sur la rive, a le regard qui se fige puis fonce brusquement vers lui, en lui arrachant le bijou des mains.  
« Sire-euh !... », commence Perceval, qui s’arrête en pleine phrase : le roi tient l’alliance en coupe dans ses paumes, les yeux brillant de larmes, mais le visage empreint d’une douceur apaisée qu’il ne lui a vue que très rarement – parfois envers lui. Alors il s’approche à grands bruits dans le cours d’eau, et son souverain lui serre longuement l’avant-bras, à la Romaine, éperdu de reconnaissance, sans un mot.


End file.
